L'adieu de l'ange
by Kronikles
Summary: Après toutes ces années à aimer sans réponse, Castiel ne peut plus continuer et fait ses adieux ... Destiel non réciproque.


**Premier OS dans le fandom de Supernatural, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Baratin habituel, rien n'est à moi.**

* * *

La chambre du motel était calme, et les bruits de respirations de Sam et Dean étaient les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce.

Alors que les deux frères dormaient paisiblement, leur ange les observaient sans faire de bruit, dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une armoire.

Son visage était impassible, il semblait en pleine réflexion, et il sortit de ses pensées après plusieurs minutes.

Castiel s'avança jusqu'au lit de son protégé, regarda son visage serein, avant de commencer à parler.

" Dean Winchester. Je me souviens de notre rencontre. Tu as essayé de me tuer ce jour là. Tu croyais que j'étais un démon, tu ne voulais pas croire que Dieu puisse t'accorder de l'importance. Puis tu as finit par accepter que nous puissions exister, moi et mes frères. Tu m'as poussé à me rebeller contre mes frères, et je t'ai finalement cédé.

Peut n'aurais-je jamais dû t'obéir, mais je ne regrette pas mon choix.

Mon choix. C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer il y a de cela quelques décennies. Je suis un être millénaire, et pourtant c'est la première fois qu'un humain me touche en plein cœur comme tu l'as fait. "

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit où Dean était toujours endormi. Celui ci bougea dans son sommeil pour s'allonger sur le dos. Castiel pensa d'abord qu'il allait se réveiller, mais il n'en fit rien. L'ange continua donc de parler.

" Sans que tu ne le saches, c'est toi qui m'as appris à ressentir des émotions et à les comprendre. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai compris que je ressentais un sentiment plus fort que celui qu'est l'amitié envers toi. C'est ce que vous appelez l'amour. S'en est sûrement, mais comment pourrais-je savoir si c'est de l'amour puisque tu es le premier ? "

Castiel leva la main et la posa doucement sur la joue de Dean, qui frémit légèrement au contact.

" J'ai longtemps espéré que tu m'aimes également, mais tu ne me vois que comme ton ami. Ou peut être moins. De tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu n'as retenu que mes erreurs.

Pourtant, je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. Mon statut d'ange, ma confiance, mon amour, et même ma vie. Mais tu ne sembles te rappeler que de mon pacte avec Crowley. "

L'ange sentit son cœur de serrer sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, étant donné que ses émotions étaient un domaine quelque peu inconnu pour lui.

" Je ne peux plus continuer comme je l'ai longtemps fait, Dean. La douleur est bien trop forte, et je ne peux rien faire pour la calmer.

Cette nuit je repars avec mes semblables, et ils voudront certainement t'effacer toi et ton frère de ma mémoire. "

Castiel prit une grande inspiration pour chasser la tristresse qui l'envahissait et qui lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer.

" Je ne te reverrais sûrement jamais, même si c'était pour t'affronter. Alors je suis venu cette nuit, avant de partir pour toujours, te voir une dernière fois. Même si tu ne le saura sûrement jamais. Je sais que si je t'avais fait mes adieux alors que tu était éveillé, je n'aurais jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout. "

L'ange se pencha légèrement pour que sa bouche soit au niveau de l'oreille de son protégé et murmura presque inaudiblement :

" Adieu, Dean, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il en soit autrement. "

Castiel se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller celui qu'il aimait, et s'arrêta quelque secondes pour regarder Dean une dernière fois avant de se retourner.

Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et se prépara à s'envoler, mais il ne bougea pas.

Il avait peur.

Si peur de ce qui allait se passer à présent.

Si peur de se retrouver seul.

Si peur de vivre sans Dean.

Si peur de l'oublier.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer sa Grâce qui s'affolait à l'idée de s'éloigner de l'être à laquelle elle s'était attachée.

Il savait qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, mais il le devait. Pour Dean. Pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, comme il le faisait si souvent avant, et avec un regard vers l'extérieur, il s'envola.

Si quelqu'un avait été éveillé dans cette chambre de motel poisseuse cette nuit la, il aurait pu la voir.

La première larme d'un ange.

* * *

Lorsque Dean se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut l'estomac noué et un étrange et horrible pressentiment. Il avait fait un rêve dont il se rappelait de tout les détails.

Un rêve tellement si bizarre, mais tellement réaliste qu'il se devait de vérifier.

Il jeta un regard à la pièce vide, Sam étant déjà sorti lorsqu'il s'était éveillé. Il ferma les yeux et se mît à se prononcer d'une voix hésitante :

" Cas ? S'il te plaît viens. "

Les yeux toujours clos, il retint son souffle pour tenter d'entendre le moindre petit bruit qui indiquerait la présence de l'ange du jeudi. Mais la chambre était toujours aussi silencieuse.

" Castiel, je t'en prie ... "

Aucune réponse, aucun " Bonjour Dean ".

Rien.

Dean s'efforça de garder son calme et ignora son estomac qui semblait se serrer encore plus qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

" Castiel, j'ai besoin de toi, alors je t'en prie, ramène ton cul d'enplumé ici. "

Il sentait sa gorge se nouer, son cœur qui battait bien trop vite, son ventre qui lui faisait mal à force d'angoisser. Et son épaule, la marque de la main de Castiel qui était toujours gravée sur son corps.

Sa marque le picotait affreusement, comme si il se passait quelque chose. Comme si le lien établit s'effaçait ...

Non ...

Ça ne pouvait être vrai ... Ce n'était qu'un rêve ...

Il tentait de se convaincre de cela, mais il avait au fond de lui que tout était réel.

Castiel était parti. Pour toujours. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu voir ses sentiments. Parce qu'il n'a jamais prêté attention aux émotions que l'ange pouvait ressentir.

Il n'essayait même plus d'arrêter les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

À quoi cela servirait-il ?

Le seul ami qu'il avait eu était parti, et il ne reviendrait pas.

Dean était à présent à genoux sur le sol, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui continuaient de couler, répétant un nom telle une litanie, un appel.

Un appel qui restera à jamais sans réponse.


End file.
